luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Gyororo
"You think you're the real sugar baby? HAH! You ain't seen nothin' yet!" '~ Gyororo'' '''Gyororo is one of the newer characters on LuigiFan00001's channel, including as a spy for the Shurara Corps. They make their first appearance in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 acting as one of the many obstacles for the contestants. In Episode 25, they made their appearance in the Valley Girl Challenge (or the Legally Blonde challenge), in where they roasted Wario successfully, and Wario didn't even try. However, they returned in Episode 27 facing Marie, although wanting to know her insecurities, was shocked to see that she was one of the Squid Sisters and fainted, of course they do survive. They eventually return as an antagonistic role on The Legend of Monstro, reuniting with their original group in order to destroy the world while trying to hire some mercenaries for their army. Appearance Gyororo appears as a purple-blue and green tadpole Keronian with multiple eyes covering their body, hat, and the tip of their prehensile tail. They have a crazed smile full of sharp teeth, and their irises are red. They can merge and blend in with their surroundings. In The Legend of Monstro episode The Marie Mission, Gyororo has themself a gothic-like outfit for their second phase of their battle, which consists of a long-sleeved black dress with white laces to go with it along with a white bow on it. They also have black and white tights and a white mini top hat with a black bow and a cobweb on it. Personality Gyororo is rude, crude and loud. They are often seen insulting others who oppose them, and comes off as the "queen of mean" to others like Wario. Despite this, they are seen to have a soft side, at least towards Marie, wanting to know her problems. They are also known to faint due to over-excitement over something they like. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 25: Legally Blonde (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap *The Legend of Monstro: The Marie Mission *The Legend of Monstro: Hustle for Heracross *The Legend of Monstro: Attack on Air Man *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *The Legend of Monstro: The Gambler's Gauntlet *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING *The Legend of Monstro: Final Showdown with Shurara Quotes "Whoa! Oh my god, look at you! You're so hideous! What happened after high school man? You've turned into a giant grape! You're jacked up!" "Eyes at the back of your head bro! 'EYE've got it, 'cause the 'EYES' had it!" "No buts about it! In fact, I would've loved to meet your little lover more than I would've liked to meet you. That Waluigi was his name? He's a better bro than you'll ever be!" "Well you got me there, but hey, we can always talk things out." "Monstro, huh? Your name sounds more like... '''dead' to me."'' "SHE TALKED TO ME! AAAAHHH~ I am now fangirling and I must post something about this aaaaAAAHHH OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" "OH NO YOU DON'T! You're gonna pay for what you just did to my idol!" "Gyororo-attaku!" "Oh, you thought that was all I was gonna give, didn't ya? Aren't you in for a surprise..." "Let's rock." "You think I'm just as incompetent as those other guys? Yeah right, you're dealing with the top-ranked Shurara Corps member, you know that?" "Oh... death! Gotcha!" "But you know what? The 'EYES' have it~!" Trivia * Gyororo's weapon in the second phase of their fight bares a very striking resemblance to Margaret Moonlight's Le Croissant d'Ange from No More Heroes 2. * Gyororo does like torture and violence, but they can't stand kittens at all. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Shurara Corps Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Antiheroes Category:Keronians Category:Amphibians Category:Spies Category:Flying Characters Category:Assassins Category:Perverts Category:Aliens Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Potential Contestants